As used herein the term Tablet PC refers to, by way of example, without limitation, a full-function “MICROSOFT” “WINDOWS” operating system-based personal computer incorporating various convenient and intuitive aspects of pencil and paper into a user's interaction with a PC. Such Tablet PCs provide a very natural way to interact with a computer, namely, by writing on it, without sacrificing the power or utility of various “WINDOWS” operating systems and/or various “WINDOWS” operating system-based desktop applications. As will be apparent, Tablet PCs, as the term is used herein, are not limited to computers running a “WINDOWS” operating system. Instead, a Tablet PC may run any other known, or later-developed, operating system.
Tablet PC's are likely to become increasingly popular for a variety of reasons. For instance, in the context of taking notes during a meeting, a Tablet PC presents less of a barrier between individuals than does a laptop computer. In addition, Tablet PC's allow for capturing of handwritten notes so that Tablet PC users are able to take notes in their own handwriting, in an unobtrusive manner similar to taking handwritten notes with a pen and paper. While providing the simplicity of pen and paper, Tablet PC's have the potential to provide many features and benefits provided by word processors and other personal computer software, including sharing of notes among meeting participants in real-time during a meeting via a wireless communication link, for instance. Additional advantages over pen and paper include, but are not limited to the ability to search notes for particular words, including “fuzzy finds,” and the ability to input information in other ways including speaking and any other suitable means for inputting information.
When taking notes on a Tablet PC, handwritten notes will typically be displayed in at least two modes, with different corresponding sizes. In note-taking mode, for instance, the notes are typically displayed the same size as they were inked or written on the Tablet PC. In a reading mode, notes are preferably displayed smaller than in note-taking mode so that a user can view more of the user's notes on a single display screen at one time.
When a Tablet PC user switches from having notes displayed larger to having them displayed relatively smaller, notes that were entered on separate pages by a user will typically be combined onto a single displayed page. This is undesirable under circumstances in which the notes on separate pages do not belong together. For instance, if notes on separate pages relate to different subjects or different meetings, it is desirable from a user's point of view for an implicit page break to be automatically inserted between these pages of notes.